


Love You (As I Hate You)

by bukkunkun



Series: The Player's Adventures in Offland [12]
Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Blood, Blood and Gore, Hate Sex, Knotting, Murder, Non Consensual, Other, Rape, Sexual Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:44:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukkunkun/pseuds/bukkunkun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knowing Batter was going to destroy all she built with the help of that damned Player, she left a gift in the air around them, spread by her Add-ons during battle. It's a form of aphrodisiac that inspires rage in sexual intercourse. Batter kills Hugo and the Judge, transforms, and the aphrodisiac kicks in.</p><p>The Player picks up the bat, rage blinding them. The Bad Batter turns to face the Player as lust takes his mind.</p><p>The battle begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love You (As I Hate You)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink meme in around 1.5 hours in a cold-ass library with shitty internet.

The air had been hazing over with a deep burgundy as the Batter grappled with the Queen, the Player standing in the sidelines, commands flowing from their mouth in bursts of words half-mangled together in haste, sometimes choking off when their throat choked up as they breathed in thick smoke emanating from everywhere the Player turned.

“Player!” the Batter yelled in that deep voice of his, and almost like second nature, the Player ran to the side—just in time as the Queen’s Add-On Sigma slammed into the ground right where they stood, cracking the earth beneath them. The impact didn’t harm the Player, but it did knock them off-balance, and their eyes widened as they teetered off the edge of the platform.

“Batter!” they gasped, and the purifier’s head jerked up, his body moving unnaturally fast as he dashed over to his Player’s side, knocking Sigma down with his bat as he ran past it, earning him a shriek as it died away. The Batter ran to his Player and grabbed their hand just before they fell, pulling them close to himself, almost slamming them against his torso as he hugged them close to himself and turning haphazardly around, earning him a yell of protest from his Player, but he ignored it to glare at the Queen.

“That was a low blow,” he growled, and the woman simply shrugged, indifferent, and she gestured forward with her hand to make Delta charge at them. “Here,” he hastily said to his Player, shoving his bat into their hands, before grabbing at another stock bat they had kept with them that was jutting out of his Player’s bag. He charged forward to attack the Queen, as the Player, wide-eyed, eyed the bat in their hands, and then looked up to see the Add-On charging right at them. They let out a gasp, and closed their eyes, shielding thief face with their arms instinctively as they willed Epsilon to their side and defend them.

When no blow came and the Player’s late reaction registered that, they quickly recovered from their shock and shakily gripped the Batter’s bat in their hands as they looked to Epsilon, who was holding back Delta, in the background, the Batter and his other two Add-Ons attacked the Queen and Ipsilon relentlessly.

An unknown sense of annoyance crept into the Player’s mind. “Goddamnit,” they murmured, shaking their head to clear it of shock, “Why do I always have to have the Batter cover for my ass like this?” they growled, before raising the bat offensively. “Step aside, Onion Ring E, I got this,” they yelled, catching both the Add-On and the Batter, who had been listening in and keeping a most diligent eye on his Player, by surprise. The Add-On obeyed its tactician’s order and stood aside, letting the Queen’s Add-On charge at the Player with the same intensity as before. “Take this, motherfucker!” they yelled, charging forward, and slamming the side of the bat as hard as they could into the Add-On.

Meanwhile, the Batter, watching his Player at the corner of his eye, smirked slightly. It was strange to see his Player unnaturally angry like that for no reason, but he didn’t mind—his Player fought with an intensity he found pleasing to see in them.

“Seeing something you like, my love?” the Queen suddenly whispered in his ear, and the Batter’s four eyes widened and he jerked away from her, growling as he swung at her with his bat. Gracefully she dodged his attack and Ipsilon held the bat away from her as she sauntered away from him. “Ah, ah. Fury clouds the eyes.”

“I’ll cloud yours with something else,” the Batter spat back, and Alpha swooped in and beat it away from the Batter, before together with Omega, beat the Add-On out of existence. “Fight me directly, Vader Eloha.”

“Must I?” she sweetly asked, and suddenly the Batter jerked back, pulled by the Player’s influence on him, and he staggered back to his Player’s side. His eyes widened upon seeing his Player positively seething with annoyance, their grip on his bat white-knuckled, their eyes pointed right at the Queen.

“If you won’t, I will,” they growled, and the Batter grasped their shoulder.

“What’s gotten into you?” he asked them gently, and they shook their head at him as the Queen smiled a secret smile.

“Nothing,” they quickly answered, shrugging the Batter’s hand off their shoulder and charged forward to attack the Queen. She evaded them, but with a flick of a wrist, the Player pulled Alpha into the direction the Queen was going, forcing her to move back, only to be blocked by Omega forcibly pulled there ahead of her.

The bat landed surely and sickeningly loudly, and it earned the Player a gasp from the Queen. But it didn’t deter them, not one bit.

With Epsilon helping them loyally, the Player continued to attack her, giving her absolutely no chance to retaliate as their blows came one after another all over her body with no remorse or hesitation, and soon blood began to spill and stain the Player’s jeans and shirt.

When Vader Eloha crumbled to the ground, it took the Batter and Epsilon to pull the Player away from her beaten body, the Player hissing in protest for a while, but eventually reluctantly relenting.

“Your Player has bite in them,” the Queen remarked, panting heavily as she looked around her—the burgundy smoke had mixed with the colour of her blood that dyed the monochrome platform around her, and with a tired smile she noted how it was now almost completely gone.

“My Player is but the best,” The Batter told her, approaching her and looking down on her, and she chuckled, strained, and tired, and breathless, but she looked up at him past her bloody bangs.

“Look… he has your eyes.” She breathlessly told him.

“They are full of fear.” The Batter replied simply, and Vader Eloha took her final breath. Quickly the Batter turned around to look at his Player, who was watching their exchange silently. “Player?” he asked, but they shook their head.

“I… I killed her,” they murmured, and he shook his head, coming close to them and pulling them into a hug. “Me. I beat her up ‘til she died.”

“You purified her, that’s all,” the Batter told them gently, before gesturing for the Add-Ons to approach them, before allowing themselves to be surrounded by rings to be transported back to a familiar hallway. “Just a little more, alright?” he asked them, smiling at them lightly, and they nodded, an uneasy smile spreading across his Player’s face.

“Okay…” they mumbled, and followed the Batter through the rooms.

* * *

Murdering a child and a cat was something the Player usually didn’t condone, in fact, they abhorred even the _thought_ of doing something like that, but now, standing in front of a monster— _their_ Batter—standing over the dead body of the Judge, jaws parted and dripping with saliva and blood, just like their hands were covered in the deep red liquid, an unspeakable rage trickled into their mind as the gravity of the situation sank into them.

In the end, the Player had chosen to side with the Batter—the same person, no, _monster_ they had helped murder his own son, their guide in this world, and his wife… oh, _God_ , his _wife_ …

 _They_ had killed his wife. Spilled her blood all over them, stained their hands and soul with it, covered their clothes with it, dyeing them a red that was now steadily turning brown in the air they stood in, in the sterile white of the corridor around them.

Trembling with rage, slowly the picked up the bat the Batter had cast aside the moment he transformed into this beast before them, still stained with blood of the Queen and the Judge, and gripped it in their hands as their vision swam in and out in blind rage.

The Batter had heard his Player’s movements—his new hearing made the sound of rustling fabric and breaking crusty dry blood sound like an explosion in the middle of a field. He turned around slowly, seeing the rage well up in his Player’s eyes, and somehow, he thought, he had never seen something as beautiful as it before.

His groin stirred to life. Growling appreciatively, he began to approach his beautiful Player—

“ _You_ made me kill her! Kill _them_! Kill a child!” his Player screamed at him, their voice cracking as it rose in pitch. “You—you fucking monster!”

His Player’s hateful words weren’t what he was expecting, though, and rage stirred inside him, but arousal still ran rampant—it was like as if his Player’s anger just added to it like an aphrodisiac.

He roared at them, rearing up and spreading his claws, and the Player gestured for the Add-Ons to charge at him, before running forward, the bat in the air.

The Batter had expected this coming and swatted at the Add-Ons, catching hold of Omega and with a growl, crushed it in his huge hands, before pulling it into his jaws, swallowing it up and feeling energy flow into him, uninhibited and oh so delicious. He charged forward and braved a blow his Player dealt to him, surprised at the strength his Player had in their swing as he pulled back in alarm. One of his long bones in his claws had snapped, and the bone jutted out of his rotten skin, deep black blood oozing out of it like tar.

“I’ll kill you,” his Player shakily panted, before charging forward again, but the Batter swung at them with his other claw, the sharp nails tearing through clothes and turning them into scraps that hung off his Player’s body, cutting deep into their skin, gashes now marring the Player’s body. They let out a yell of pain, and stood back, as the Batter reached for Epsilon and crushed it like he did with Omega.

“Epsilon!” his Player screamed, and he grinned at them crookedly despite his elongated jaw and ate up the weakly-struggling Add-On with much satisfaction. His broken bone healed up quickly, but painfully, and the Batter let out a howl when he felt his bone move and snap back in place, the sinewy muscle and rotten skin knitting back together like new. Alpha, the only Add-On left, still stayed resolute in its loyalty and stood in front of the Player defensively. “No, Alpha! Stay back!” they yelled at it, but it was bent on protecting its puppeteer, and cast its competence on the Batter, powerful Long Chains surrounding the Batter before tearing him apart, earning him howls of pain as his newly-repaired muscles tore at ligaments, rendering his legs useless. Somehow his arms still stayed intact, and his arousal burned all the more as pain flooded his senses.

He wanted his Player, and he wanted them _now_.

Growling, he charged forward, dragging his useless legs forward, catching both Alpha and the Player by surprise, black-ooze blood now spilling all over the floor and the Player as the Batter grabbed Alpha brusquely and bit through it, causing an ear-splitting wail to tear through the entire area. The Batter’s body regenerated and he tossed the other half of Alpha to the side, the Add-On struggling weakly as it landed on the floor, whining in excruciating pain. The Player’s eyes widened with dismay at it, before turning into a dagger-sharp glare at the Batter as he climbed on top of them, dwarfing them beneath him without much effort. Nonchalantly, the Batter knocked the bat out of his Player’s hands.

“Get off me, you goddamn monster!” the Player swore, kicking and punching at the Batter to no avail as the Batter, now wild with desperation, tore their clothes completely off, baring his Player before him, smooth flesh inviting to the touch despite the deep gashes across his Player’s thighs and chest. “Get away!” they screamed, as the Batter growled and pinned their arms down with his knees, before grabbing their legs and pulling them up in front of him, folding his Player up painfully, earning him that scream of half-fury and half-pain, and it was _delicious_.

A rumbling growl of arousal and appreciation escaped from the Batter’s throat as his cock stiffened up fully, and he pressed it incessantly at his Player’s entrance. It was the only warning the Player got before he sheathed himself deep in them, not caring about the pain it must be causing his Player but instead all he thought about was the delicious heat and pressure of both his Player clenching down on him and their anger. He let out a reverberating roar as he began to thrust mindlessly, roughly and powerfully without even minding his Player beneath him, blind pleasure driving him wild as he pleasured himself on his Player.

The pain was excruciating. The Played could feel them tearing inside, and they knew it was blood lubricating the Batter’s thrusts as the monster above them rutted into them, growling and roaring in pleasure at their expense, and the cuts the Batter gave them on their back didn’t help much either.

Everything was blinding—the pain, the anger welling up inside them, the arousal they felt from all of it and all that escaped the Player’s mouth were screams that were an incoherent mix of pleasure, rage and pain, and somehow that only spurred the Batter on as his thrusts grew more erratic and violent.

Then they felt it—there was _something_ forming in them, and the Player’s eyes widened in shock and horror.

“No!” they screamed, “No, no-no-no-no!”

Each syllable was punctuated with a whine from each thrust as the Batter’s knot tore them apart from the inside, and with a howl, the Batter turned his Player over, face-down on the ground and hips in the air to get a better leverage and to deepen his thrusts, as his climax grew closer and closer—

With a roar, the Batter came into his Player’s entrance, his semen mixing with his Player’s bright red blood.

Pulling out brusquely despite the knot his cock formed, he looked down at his handiwork—his Player, lying face-down on the floor, their entrance bleeding, their injuries all the more worsened, and they were crying.

Tears of pain, and anger, and shame, and betrayal flowed down his Player’s cheeks, mixing with their blood, the Judge’s blood, his own blood, Hugo’s blood, the Queen’s blood—and the Batter thought, how bloodstained his Player was—so stained, with impurities, and yet, they still seemed to be the purest thing he had ever laid his eyes on.

“I… hate… you,” they weakly said, shakily pulling up to look at the Batter with so much rage in their eyes. “I… trusted you, god… damn it,” they beat their fist on the ground, “ _Why_?”

That single word brought the Batter’s world crashing down on him, and his monstrous eyes widened. He had done _this_ —he had done his Player so much suffering.

He stumbled backwards, paralysed with shock as his mind raced—why? Why? Why? Whywhywhywhy _why_ —

 _Oh_.

The image of Vader Eloha’s final smile at him was not one of forgiveness, but of cold satisfaction, and at once he had understood.

She had gained her revenge on him in the only way she knew would hurt him the worst.

His Player was struggling to get up, and he hurried to help them, only to earn him a sharp slap to his snout.

“ _Don’t touch me_ ,” they hissed at him, and he backed away, like their touch burned him—and it did, not with heat, but with hurt.

There was only one way to fix this, the Batter then decided, looking up at the switch on the wall. Slowly, he climbed over to it, and with one final glance at his Player, he opened his mouth and did his best to speak.

_I’m so sorry._

The switch is now on OFF.


End file.
